The Love That Time Forgot
by jodiebaby
Summary: Draco and Hermione learn that together they hold an important key to the past and the future. Will they survive or even learn to tolerate each other? This story is currently being edited.
1. The Special Mission

After running from Death Eaters, the Order, the Ministry of Magic, and worst of all, Voldemort, Draco Malfoy found himself resorting to making a deal. Dumbledore had known that he was not a murderer. Strangely enough, he had even left plans for the boy. McGonagall had become headmistress of Hogwarts due to the death of Dumbledore. For the most part, she was faithful to his creed of how he thought the school should be run. A few months into the summer, she found an interesting letter that Dumbledore had left, instructing that both Draco and Hermione had to go to the past in order to prepare the most important vehicle against Voldemort: Harry Potter.

McGonagall had, at first, been skeptical. However, the reminder of Dumbledore's almost impeccable ability for strategics shelved away any of her doubts. It was most probably that Hermione agree. The problem was getting Draco to consent to it also. A month of lobying with the Ministry of Magic and the promise of being absolved of prosecution for previous crimes ensured that Draco Malfoy would take part in this risky operation.

England was still enjoying a rather calm summer, only it wasn't so calm in the wizarding world. Voldemort was at large and as ambiguous as ever. The Ministry of Magic finally admitted that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had indeed returned. The Golden Trio had returned to Hogwarts. Many were surprised by two things. The appearance of Draco Malfoy and the fact that Hermione was _not_ Head Girl. Amidst it all, Hermione was stuck, no trapped, in what she originally thought would be an "awesome covert mission" with the infamous prat himself, Draco Malfoy. How and why McGonagall thought she would be perfect for this mission was beyond her. The instant they layed eyes on each other on the train, the two quarreled as they headed towards their respective compartments.

"What are YOU doing here mudblood?! This is a covert mission. I hardly would call you a viable spy, nor less adversary!" sneered Draco.

"Well, hello to you too, Malfoy! Hmph! The least you could do is act decent towards me, you, you vile monster!" Hermione snapped.

"Tut...Tut. Why, Granger! That's not the way to adress your -" he was stopped by the stern look given to him by one Minerva McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy! What have I told you about breaking that dreadful habit of yours! The only way you will complete this mission is by the cooperation of both operatives. For shame. You both fully know that Dumbledore," she paused for a moment before adding, " that I have faith in your abilities. Do remember not to behave in such a manner that will give away your positions."

Hermione turned towards the cabin full of familiar faces. Harry and Ginny greeted her warmly. Ron awkwardly welcomed her with a face as red as a tomato. She had just gotten herself situated when ll of sudden, he _had to go_ to the bathroom.

"Ron? You just went to the loo! You can't seri-" Ginny was cut off by Harry, who put a hand on her should her and mouthed "I'll explain later." This seemed to quiet her, though she was still perplexed about it.

"It's all right ,Ron, go." Ron gave Harry a quick nod before leaving.

Hermione understood full well why he was feeling so uncomfortable. At the end of sixth year, they had become a couple. Everyone but themselves had seen it obviously coming through the years. Hermione cared deeply for Ron. This was not her first boyfriend, for Victor Krum had been the first. The bulky Bulgarian teen had been the recipient of her first kiss. Since Voldemort's revival, it was no longer safe to openly acknowledge love. Voldemort would use it to his advantage and she could not permit any harm to come to Ron. So naturally, she broke up with him. It was difficult for him to understand at first, but he soon realized it was for the best. Besides, if something should happen during her new mission, she would want Ron to move on. Not surprisingly, Harry had done the same on an earlier occassion with Ginny. She was confident that her decision was for the best interest of all concerned, including herself.

* * *

The Great Hall looked spectacular with its charmed night lights. The sorting hat had just finished with its last first year and everyone was awaiting the feast. Professor McGonagall signaled for the start of the feast. Throughout the meal, she had the uneasiest feeling, as if she were embarking on a trip that would change her life forever. Whether it would be a good change, Hermione didn't know. The Heads were soon announced.

The quiet Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, had been chosen as Head Boy. Usually when people heardhis name, they immediately thought of the typical Italian- dark, tall, and handsom. But that wasn't the case. In fact, he was half African. His mother was a pureblood from Zimbabwe. Secretly, he laughed when people realized they were absolutely wrong about him. It was rather hilarious for him to think about the prejudice that is normally projected towards people of color and the fact that in the wizarding world, it was the total opposite. The Head Girl was a rather pronounced person that wasn't all the well known either. Her name was Amelia Baker (Okay, so I made her up. I'm too lazy to go upstairs and get the damn books out. The reason why there's only a little bit of mention of her is because in this story, she is not as important as Blaise is.)

When one and all had satisfied themselves, they started to leave for their dormitories. Professor McGonagall had called for Draco and Hermione for a meeting in her office. It was a while before she arrived, but as she said, "All in good time."

The entered the renovated office. The portraits were still in their previous positions. Mostly, everything was very similar to Dumbledore's style, except it had a woman's touch.

"You both must be wondering why I called you so late." McGonagall stated, peering occassionally at each of the students.

"Your mission will start this very night. As I have alluded to, you are going to probe into the past. Here are your Time Turners." She promptly handed them out.

" Please, use extreme caution. You are to find Lily Evans and James Potter. Do not reveal your true selves. Present yourselves as 'friends'." Hermione interjected almost immediately.

"Find Lilly and James Potter? Befriend them. What are you on about?" Hermione demanded.

"Miss Granger, please, do calm yourself. " Malfoy snickered but was silenced with a glare from the headmistress. She cleared here throat and contined. "What I was eventual going to explain was that you are going to search for their childhood selves. That is why you are going to search for Lily _Evans_, not Lily Potter. They have been charmed to turn back in years instead of hours. When you turn your Time Turner to the left, you will turn it 4 times, going up to what would appear as "20" on a normal watch after the fourth turn to the left. This will bring you back 42 years, to the year 1967. This means that they are 8 year-olds. Befriend them with your utmost ability. The rest, which I cannot reveal, will fall into place and become as they say 'history'. Here," she pointed towards the wardrobe," are your suitcases, filled with clothes that are time appropriate. I have also given you invisibility cloaks. I trust that both of you will be responsible and _agreeable_." She looked pointedly at both of them before taking a breath.

"At first, you will be separated, but as time goes on, you will meet each other again. You have been given special permission to leave the grounds. I believe Filch will neither interrogate you nor do you any harm whatsoever. In your suitcases are present day maps and maps from the year 1965 of England. I have given Hermione the muggle versions of your maps and Draco, the wizarding ones. Hermione, you will be heading to 298 Locus Avenue. Draco, you are to go to 27 Salamander Street, which for your information is in the wizarding world. You have been given a sufficient amount of money, both wizard and muggle money, to stay in hotels until there is no longer a need to. Am I understood? Good. Merlin's speed."

Draco was now the one flabbergasted. _What did this all mean. What is the real purpose of this mission?_ Nonetheless, Draco and Hermione started out for their destinations under the cover of darkness.

* * *

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road by Elton John

When are you gonna come down / When are you going to land / I should have stayed on the farm / I should have listened to my old man / You know you can't hold me forever / I didn't sign up with you / I'm not a present for your friends to open / This boy's too young to be singing the blues / So goodbye yellow brick road / Where the dogs of society howl / You can't plant me in your penthouse / I'm going back to my plough / Back to the howling old owl in the woods / Hunting the horny back toad / Oh i've finally decided my future lies / Beyond the yellow brick road / What do you think you'll do then / I bet that'll shoot down your plane / It'll take you a couple of vodka and tonics / To set you on your feet again / Maybe you'll get a replacement / There's plenty like me to be found / Mongrels who ain't got a penny / Sniffing for tidbits like you on the ground / So goodbye yellow brick road / Where the dogs of society howl / You can't plant me in your penthouse / I'm going back to my plough / Back to the howling old owl in the woods / Hunting the horny back toad / Oh i've finally decided my future lies / Beyond the yellow brick road


	2. Finding Hope

**Chapter 2: Finding Hope**

Hermione felt like she was spinning. Sure, she had used the time turner plenty of times before, but she still wasn't used to it at all. Draco must have felt the same thing because he instantly grabbed his head as if he had a migrane. After gaining reposure, Hermione immediately took out her map.

"Well, at least the Leaky Couldren is still in existence. Let's start to head over there." said Hermione.

Draco didn't respond. Instead he just followed. It amazed her that he was being quiet, but then again, why should she ruin the peace they had at that moment. Hermione raised her wand with her right hand. The Knight Bus came in a flash. Even though Harry had explained to her what it was like on the bus, she found her self reveling inthe newly found independence and adventure. Draco was too tired to care. He didn't care if Hermione was bossing him around or the fact that he had never used the Knight Bus himself. He just plopped himself on the bed and fell asleep. Once he fell asleep, Hermione realized that Draco looked angelic at peace. _Angelic? That's crazy. I must be imagining things._ Nonetheless, she felt the motherly instinct of brushing his hair. To her amusement, she even sang softly to him. Unbeknownst to her, a small smile crept upon the sleeping boy's face.

Once they were at the Leaky Couldren, Hermione levitated the sleeping form of Draco and their things. She paid for their rooms and settled Draco in his bed. Draco awoke in a different surrounding then what he fell asleep in. As if on cue, Hermione knocked on his door. He began to remember why he was there. He opened the door for her.

"Oh, good morning! Did you have a nice sleep? Come with me to eat breakfast. We'll start our mission afterwards. One needs a nice breakfast before work, right?" Draco nodded.

" All right. Follow me."

They ate breakfast in silence. Everytime Hermione wanted to say something, she thought better of it. Finally, she asked him where they would stop. They agreed that they would cast invisibility spells on themselves and follow around their subjects. And so their mission began.

Hermione started off for 298 Locus Avenue. It was a quaint place, just like any other muggle neighborhood. When she reached the house, she found a small auburn- haired girl with green eyes playing with her dolls outside. _Ah, this must be Lily Evans_. She had found her subject.

Immediately, Lily looked up and asked her, "Who are you?" Hermione was startled. Hadn't she placed an invisibility spell?

"Um...I'm Hermione Granger. What's you're name, sweetie?" She didn't have to wait  
long for an answer.

"My name is Lily Evans. I'm the cute sister. Over there inside my house is my meanie sister, Pattie. She thinks I talk too much and always tells me what to do. You won't tell me what to do, will you?"

For a moment, Hermione thoughtabout it and then said," No, honey. I won't. What are you playing there?" That started  
an endless conversation with Lily being the main talker.

Soon, it was time for lunch. Pattie (Petunia) came outside to announce that lunch was ready. Lily's sister had such a sour face with blonde hair. She talked with such an condescening attitude. No wonder Lily despised her so. Hermione promised Lily to be there afterwards when lunch was over. Before Hermione grabbed her lunch from her bag, she realized that Pattie didn't notice her at all. Only Lily had noticed her. It occured to her that maybe small children _can_ see invisible people. Her mission became a lot easier; she could just be Lily's imaginary friend. Hermione and Lily continued on this way for about two months, even though Lily went to primary school.

Lily told all her friends and family about her new friend, Hermione. Pattie thought it was ridiculous, but her parents reasoned it away as an imaginary friend. If Lily was happy, then her parents were happy. After a while, Hermione also realized that she did not need to stay at the Leaky Couldren any more, so she informed Draco who was also busying himself with his own ward. Hermione made her things small and simply slept in Lily's room. Lily's parents were both surprised and relieved that Lily was taking baths by herself. In reality, Hermione got her ready for baths and took the time when everyone was asleep to bathe herself. Everything was going smoothly.

One afternoon in November, Lily wanted to play outside in the leaves. So, Hermione reminded Lily to inform her parents and they proceeded to go outside. Lily always brought her doll, Maggie, with her everywhere. At some point, Lily had accidently thrown her doll in the middle of the road. Hermione was reading a book. All of a sudden, Hermione heard a screech. She ran as fast as she could, but it was too late. Lily was taken by ambulance to the hospital with her mother and Hermione. It didn't look too good for Lily. When all the doctors had gone, Hermione started to cry. _It's all my fault, it's all my fault!_ She didn't think things could possibly get any worst. But, she was wrong. The heart monitor started to go flat. Lily was gone. The doctors started to rush over. Panicking, Hermione changed her eyes to green with deep auburn hair and reduced her size. She picked Lily up, made her invisible, hurried to get into the bed and reconnected the heart monitor to herself. By the time the doctors were inside the room, the relaxed.

"Goodness, we almost lost her! Ah, but she's finenow. What a strong girl! She's even still sleeping. Well, let's leave her to sleep." said the head doctor.

Silently, Hermione cried. _How will I get out of this one?_ she thought. In a moment of quick thinking, a solution was brewing in her mind.

Hermione apparated out of the hospital with Lily's limp body. It was fortunate for her that the head nurse never checked on her patients unless they rang for her. She burried Lily in the woods nearby her home and quickly apparated back to the hospital. Her concern at that moment was changing her appearance. A photo she had of the girl was critically analyzed, right down to every freckle. With a flick of her wand, Hermione morphed into more or less the exact replica of Lily Marie Evans.

Lily's parents were never informed about the mishap. They were too happy to have their daughter safe and sound. Hermione, now Lily, secretly cursed herself for letting anything happen to the true Lily Evans. As he years went on, Hermione made it slowly appear as if she was growing. She earned top grades in everything. When "Lily" received her Hogwarts letter, her new parents were immensely pleased. Pattie, although jealous, made fun of her.

* * *

The former Slytherin prince was a tad apprehensive about his mission. On 27 Salamander Street at noon, he saw a group of boys playing with toy broom sticks. One of them had jet black hair and brown eyes. He looked just like Harry. _Well, that IS his father..._

Draco didn't bother making himself invisible. He conjoured a chair and sat watching the boys play. Ten minutes had passed when that boy, James, invited him to play. He figured he had nothing better to do, so he did. Mrs. Potter came outside to give the boys lemonade. She noticed Draco  
and inquired as to who he was.

"Hello, Madam. I am Draco...Granger. I'm just watching the boys to make sure they don't hurt themselves. " She looked relieved.

"Why, thank -you, Mr. Granger! I hope they haven't worn you out already!" Draco smiled.

"Oh, no Madam. They've been wonderful. Absolute angels. Though, I think they'll give me a run for my money in quidditch when they get older!" That caused her laugh.

"Anyone who says that about James and his friends is all right with me. Would you like some lemonade, dear?" she asked.

"Why, thank-you Madam."

She frowned slightly and said, "Please, dearie, don't call me 'Madam'. Call me Dorea. I'm not too old, I hope." They both laughed.

From then on, Draco became James' babysitter. The Potters liked him so much that they invited him to live with them. Draco was anxious about this at first, but then Hermione had gone to live with Lily. Although he would have never admitted it, he enjoyed spending time with James and his family. He had never felt so loved in all his life. They had even rubbed off on him. For one, he didn't give a hoot as to people's standing or their blood anymore. A year later, Draco was officially adopted by the Potters. _Ironic, no?_

The Potters took a trip to France the next summer. James had been feeling ill during the trip. Draco stayed with him and made sure he was taken care of. Dorea and Charlus felt guilty about leaving James with Draco, but they knew both would be all right. When they reached their hotel, Draco raced out to tell them that James had become seriously unwell and was currenlty with a muggle doctor. The doctor informed them that James had leukemia, a form a cancer and was dying. At that time, there was no hope for leukemia patients. The family returned home and stayed with James for the remainder of his life. They never told anyone about James' illness, only saying that he was living with a relative abroad. Nobody questioned them. James died at the age of 10. A private muggle funeral was arranged. The Potter family was devastated.

The death forever changed the Potter family. Dorea went through a bout of depression. In an effort to comfort her, Draco changed himself to look like James. This creepy, yet sweet gesture greatly comforted her. To his surprise, it comforted Charlus too._ It wasn't as if they were replacing James, just keeping his memory alive,_ Draco reasoned. They eventually even started calling him by the dead boy's name. He didn't mind. All that mattered to him was that his new parents were happy. The truth of it all only remained with the three of them. Draco also appeared in public in his new 'look'. In reality, Draco had ceased to exist.

* * *

Guernica by Brand New

Ever since I was young your word is the word that always won/ Worry and wake the ones you love/ A phone call I'd rather not receive/ Please use my body while I sleep/ My lungs are fresh and yours to keep/ Kept clean and they will let you breathe/ Is this the way a toy feels when its batteries run dry/ I am the watch you always wear but you forget to wind/ Nobody plans to be half a world away at times like these/ so I sat alone and waited out the night/ The best part of what has happened was the part I must have missed/ So I'm asking you to shine it on and stick around/ I'm not writing my goodbyes/ I submit no excuse/ If this is what I have to do I owe you every day I wake/ If I could I would shrink myself and sink through your skin to your blood cells and remove whatever makes you hurt/ but I am too weak to be your cure/ Is this the way a toy feels when its batteries run dry/ I am the watch you always wear but you forget to wind/ Nobody plans to be half a world away at times like these/ so I sat alone and waited out the night/ The best part of what has happened was the part I must have missed/ So I'm asking you to shine it on and stick around/ I'm not writing my goodbyes/ I'm not letting you check out/ You will beat this starting now and you will always be around/ I'm there to monitor your breathing I will watch you while you're sleeping/ I will keep you safe and sound/ Does anybody remember back when you were very young/ Did you ever think that you would be this blessed


	3. The Second Coming of Hogwarts

Ch. 3: The Second Coming of Hogwarts

The two moved on with their lives and slowly, but surely eased out any doubts about what they were doing. The past (or future) remained guarded in there minds which were only revealed in they sleep.

Lily Marie Evans received her Hogwarts letter on January 30th, 1968. (Okay, so I'm off by three years. I was close!) It so happened that the _real_ Lily was a muggleborn witch like Hermione. That was a relief. Her muggle school was considering skipping her a grade or three. The Evanses were informed by one Minerva Mc Gonagall as to what the wizarding world was and how to interact within it. When she went to Diagon Alley with Lily, it was so absurd to see a child who supposedly had never been to this place know where everything was. _Must be psychic._ Lily returned from Ollivander's with a Willow wand that was great for charms.

James was doing fine. He made a variable age potion (it included miriam's and jerry's hair) that he drank everyday. Eventually, the ritual (much like hermione's) became instinct. He forgot what it was for as did his parents. They nonetheless continued to buy the ingredients as if they were normal shopping items. Miriam and Jerry were so proud when James got his Hogwarts letter on January 28th. He got the latest broom: Nimbus XS. Unfortunately, first years couldn't have brooms. Appluad, James was stoked. As was his way, he talked incessantly about it until Jerry had to _silencio_ him.

September 1st 1968 soon arrived. Lily was so excited that she did homework that she thought (or subconsciously knew) she would be doing. Actually, she was two months ahead. _A little hard work never hurt_. She followed the other kids through Platform 9 3/4. After a couple of full compartments, she found girls who looked about her age.

"Hello? May I sit here, please?" asked Lily.

"Sure! I am Narcissa Black." said a blond girl with grey eyes. She pointed to a girl with black hair and grey eyes.

"That is my sister, Bellatrix Black. Just call us Cissy and Bella, if you please." Bella nodded.

"And this, is Rodolphus Lestrange. You are...?"

"I'm Lily Evans!" Lily held out a hand.

"I've never heard of you before. Are you a pureblood?"

"No, I'm muggle born."

"In that case, you many leave, **Mudblood**." Cissy sneered. Those words that had caught Lily off-guard seemed vaguely familiar. Lily quickly stormed out and slammed the compartment door. She ran to the nearest empty compartment and cried herself to sleep.

A while later a boy with unkempt, jet black hair and hazel eyes opened the door.

James was hopeful about his new school. His parents had just left him off. He hoped he'd make good friends. At random, he picked a compartment. In front of him was what seemed to be a vision of loveliness. The girl had deep auburn hair and it looked as if she had cried her eyes out before going to sleep. He hated to think he had to wake her up. She was an angel. So, he just sat there staring at her, which was for about 15 minutes before a boy with black hair and grey eyes opened the door. He made so much noise that Lily immediately woke up.

"Huh? Wait, where did you two come from? I thought I was in an _empty_ compartment."

"Don't ask me, I just got here. Buddy boy was here before me." Lily shot a look at James as the other boy sat down.

"Well, I didn't want to wake you up, seeing as you were sleeping."

"Oh." Lily's cheeks reddened. "Thanks for not waking me. What are your names?"

"What's yours?" asked the recent newcomer.

"I asked first!" she huffed.

"Fine! I'm Sirius Bla..."he started but was interupted by Lily.

"Another Black! Are you gonna call me names too?" she demanded.

"So that's why you were crying!" exclaimed James.

"You were watching me?" Lily barked. She was kind of creeped out by the possiblilty that James could be a stalker. _Beter watch out for him_!

"Yes, no, oh...um, nevermind..." He realized he hd crossed a bad line with this witch. Before another thought, he received a good slap in the face. Sirius sniggered as James rubbed his red face.

"Anyway, no. If you think for one moment that I'm like my two idiot cousins, you are sadly mistaken. Unlike them, I have better manners _and_ better looks."

"Someone isn't vain." remarked Lily.

"I'll have you know that I resent that statement." Sirius said in a mock voice.

"So, you admit the truth!"

"No, I just have a good self-esteem!" he retorted back.

"Looks like you need it! I'm Lily Evans." she giggled.

James' face lit up. _Lily_! His angel was named Lily. James began to daydream of little potters with red hair when Lily disturbed him from his thoughts.

"Well? What's _your_ name?"

"It's James Potter." he quickly said.

"What house do you guys wanna be in? My parents expect me to be in Slytherin like them. I sincerely hope that I'm not in the same house as my cousins." said Sirius.

"My folks were Gryffindors. I'll probably go there. How 'bout you Lily?" asked James.

"I, um, don't know. I read that Raveclaw was a very...eduational-minded house. I wouldn't mind being put in Slytherin either."

"Slytherin? Why would you _want_ to go there?"

"I said I didn't mind, you twat!"

"Where did your parents go?" said James, completely forgetting what she had said before.

"I'm..I'm muggle born." she answered. Understanding had reached both boys after a short silence.

"Oh, well, don't worry. I hope you'll get into Gryffindor, then. I'd be glad if you went there. Maybe our children will go there too!" The others gaped at him.

"I said that outloud, didn't I?" Sirius nodded. Again, silence was prominent.

"Er...I've got to go!" Lily stammered out. "See you two later!" Lily rushed out of a compartment for the second time that day.

"Yeah." both boys responded. When Lily had exited, Sirius spoke up.

"Like that wasn't OBVIOUS!" laughed Sirius.

"Shut up! I don't htink she likes me and it's the first time i've met her!"

"I don't think she's ready for children, mate." Jamed jabbed him. "Ouch!Well, who said you couldn't hope or pray!" Another jab came. "Not a friendly one, are you?"

Two more boys entered the compartment (Remus and Peter). The group became quick friends. They had even plotted a cool prank for their arrival.

Lily promptly went in search for Severus' compartment. Luckily, he was the only one in it.

"Hey! How are you?" asked Lily.

"Fine. Thanks. Do you think we could keep communicaton between us on the low down?"

"Why?"

"I want to make a good impression on all the other Slytherins." Lily was confused. He took note of it and sighed.

"You see, fi I act like the retarted softee I am with you, I _will_ be made fun of and rejected." Severus' apprehension started to make sense to her. He wanted to be accpeted. He wanted to be accepted _here_, whereas at home, he wasn't.

"Well, don't be _too_ mean to me. After all, I _do_ have feelings. Even though I _know_ you're pretending." A true smile crept to Severus' lips. Lily gave him a wink before she left his compartment. She noticed an older boy with lon blonde hair enter it a few seconds later.

Lily entered another compartment. This time, she stayed for the remainder of the trip in it. She made friends with Alice Dyle, Vera Runespar (2nd yr.), and Margaret "Molly" Specter (7th yr.), who gave her grat advice. Molly was going out with Arthur Weasley and hoped he would propose by the end of the year. After a while, the candy trolley came. Lily was ravished with hunger and brought a lot of stuff.

"Gee, Lily! Are you a bear in disguise?" asked Alice. Lily gave her best look worthy of Medussa.

"It was a joke! Relax!" Alice said reassuringly.

After they had changed, Lily opened the compartment door. To her surprise and disgust, James, who had lost his balance, was there. Before he could stammer an excuse, Lily spoke.

"I don't even _want_ to know why you were there, Potter. Just say the bloody hell away from me!" Lily said in a raised voice that exuded annoyance.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the blonde she saw earlier came. "Is there a problem?" he drawled.

"No, sir." said James. He was shocked to see his biological father so...young.

"I suggest you leave." Lily was about to turn when he intervened. "That was not directed towards you, my dear. What is your name?"

"Lily Evans."

"Where are you from?"

"Surrey."

"You are muggleborn, are you not?"

"Yes, but I hardly think that that is of any relavance."

"Oh, it _is_ my dear. It is of much importance. Meet me after the welcoming feast at the entrance of the Great Hall."

"Why should I?"

"I believe I have some information that would interest you greatly."

"Interest me?"

"Oh, yes. Is it agreed then?"

"Fine."

"Splendid. Until then."

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." With that, he left. Lily was very curious as to what was so important.

The prefects announced the train's arrival. The first years were ushered into boats. Outside of the Great Hall, they were lined up. Professor Mc Gonagall took out the Sorting Hat and the sorting started.

"Centuries of teaching to the young, now old

The sly, faithful, quick-witted, and the bold

Have given rise to four houses

Whose colors will shade your blouses

The brave and courageous to Gryffindor they'll go

Or Ravenclaw if it's intelligence you keenly show

While Slytherin prizes whomever the cunning may be

And if you're loyal, it'll be Hufflepuff you'll see

I'll read your soul and brains

You needn't worry about any pains

But beware

When choosing, you must take great care!"

"Abott, Roland!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Narcissa!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Sirius!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A widespread collective gasp could be heard as he sat down at the red and gold table.

"Boot, Mark!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Archibald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Durmont, Kelly!" (male)

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Dyle, Alice!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Evans, Lily"

_Intersting, Ah! You are not who you appear to be. No matter! You'd excell in Ravenclaw, but it's better if you're in _"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily was somewhat disappointed that she didn't get into Slytherin where Severus was.

"Goyle, Greggory!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lawrence, Delia!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lestrange, Rodolphus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lewis, Carlene!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Francis!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Aldric!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!" His sorting to a while.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James!"

_Ah, you're also here again. A disguise is easily through by those who know! Gryffindor, this time? All right, then. It'll be _"GRYFFINDOR!" He sat down next to Sirius. They high-fived each other and had continued plotting. Every now and then, he'd look at Lily and sigh.

"Snape, Severus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Smythe, Baudouin!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Torrle, Camille!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Voltern, Bryce!" (female)

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Wallace, Paisley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting ceremony was finally finished.

Whispers were quickly passed between Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. Remus had sandy-blond hair and brown eyes. Peter was a small pale blond boy with watery blue eyes.

Lily was too busy chatting with Alice to realize the four boys 3 seats to her left wre plotting. She distinctly thought she saw James look towards her, but she burshed it off. All of suddenk her voice became a bass tone which was far from her usual soft, willowy soprano voice. Lily immediately covered her mouth. She looked over at the four boys who were laughing and she realized that it was _them_. She took the fork from her and and stabbed the table. Everybody's eyes widened in shock as the wondered what she would do next. With a hard thrust, she pulled the fork from where she had embedded it and raised it above her head. She looked like a right out mad woman.

"You! You! You did this to **ME**! How dare you..you little insignificant toerag! Arggh!" she screamed at James.

At this pint, James had gotten out of his seat and was slowly backing off. Lily saw this and started chasing after him with the fork out of the Great Hall. The whole of the hall was cracking up in laughter.

"Enough!" said Professor Dumbledore. The hall quieted down. He instructed Mc Gonagall to go follow the pair.

It was fortunate for James that Mc Gonagall reached the them when she did. Lily was about to kill him. Her hands were at his throat and she was screaming bloody murder.

"That will be enough, Miss Evans." said Mc Gonagall in a stern voice. Lily quickly let go of James.

"What happened. Explain yourselves."

"He changed my voice!" yelled Lily in her new baritone.

"Is that so, Mr Potter?"

"Well, you see.. it was an accident!"

"And why would that be?"

"I wanted to make her voice sound like the beautiful angel she is!" Mc Gonagall and Lily just looked at him curiously.

"I think I said too much."

"That is an understatement. You will be serving detention tomorrow night with Mr. Filch. Miss Evans, I will escort you to the Hospital Wing. When I return, you and I will have a nice long chat, Mr. Potter. Now, go back to the feast. He didn't move. "This instant, Mr. Potter!" she said in a rather loud voice. That made him move.

James walked back morosely to the Gryffindor table. "I blew it big time!"

"Blew what?" asked Peter.

"Nothing." James muttered.

"Maybe if you had gotten her **flowers**, she might have not attacked you!" chuckled Sirius.

"Shut up, Sirius!"

"You know, he has a point, James." said Remus.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah. But now, I don't know if she'll ever talk to me again!"

"Well, there's one thing you do know." said Sirius.

"And what's that?"

"She hates your guts." James promptly kicked Sirius in the shin.

"Ouch, mate! If you keep _that_ up, **everybody** will hate you."

"Oh, bugger off."

The rest of the meal was uneventful. James was dreading hismeeting with Mc Gonagall. As if it were clockwork, she appeared when he was done.

"Brace up, mate. Oh, and one thing!" asked Sirius.

"What?" said an irritated James.

"Can I have your Nimbus XS if you die?" Unfinished potatoes were thrown.

"Ah, Jamie! Now I have to wash my beautiful hair!"

"It won't be beautiful when I'm down with you. Oh, and **never** call me that Merlin forsaken nickname ever again!" The other boys sniggered.

"Hurry up, Potter!" said Mc Gonagall.

James silently followed Mc Gonagall as they heades to her office and obeyed when she instructed him to sit.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I am aware that you ...like Miss Evans. However, this is not the _correct_ way to catch her attention. Flowers, chocolates, owls- these are more acceptable courting methods. Do not get me wrong, though. I believe you and Miss Evans are far too young to be dating. Until then, think about what I've told you. Why don't we forget about this _and_ your detention, shall we. Hmm? It's only the first day, after all... You are dismissed, Mr. Potter. Good night."

"Night, professor." James saw that Sirius was outside wating for him.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"I asked a prefect. Wouldn't have wanted to go to your funeral. I think I'm starting to like you, even if you're obsessed with Evans."

"Nah. I'm not obsessed. Just _enthusiastic_."

"The way you're _enthusiastic_ fits the definition of obsessed extremely well."

"Okay, so I went overboard. I feel, I feel so...I can't explain it. She does things to me."

"Mate, I like you and all, but **don't **enlighten me about what kind of things she does to you. It's the first day and I don't want to be haunted or tainted by disturbing thoughts."

"I didn't mean that, stupid. I meant...I'm not sure what I meant."

"I gotcha. You're in love with her. Just don't drool the next time you see her. It gets terrible old very quick. By the way, what did she tell you?"

"Well, she said the same thing you did." Sirius had a confused look on his face.

"What did I say?"

"About the flowers."

"Oh, yeah, that. Brilliant, aren't I?"

"Only second to me, though." his friend snorted.

"I beg to differ. Who was right?"

" You."

"That's right, mate. Don't you forget it!"

"Knowing you, I won't."

"What's that Jamie?"

"Oh, stuff it."

"That's what I thought." Both were silent for a minute or so.

"Thanks, Sirius."

"No problem. I like to exercise my therapist skills. Especially for those who need them."

"I DO NOT NEED THERAPY!"

"Denial, denial, denial."

"Oh, please."

"So, when's your detention."

"She canceled it."

"That's good to know. Can't have a fellow plotter missing the action, can we?"

"What action and where?" Sirius proceeded to tell James the plans the he and the others were cooking up they walked to the first years' Gryffindor dorm.

Madame Pomfrey allowed Lily to go when she was finished reversing the spell. Lily went straight to the Great Hall to find Lucius. True to his word, he was there.

"Ah, Lily. So glad to see you've come. Quite the preformance you gave with Potter."

"Hopefully, I'll barely see his face for the next seven years."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that. No one can stay away from a pretty witch like you for long." Lily giggled.

"Why, thank-you, Lucius!"

"It's the truth!"

"What was it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"Let's go to a place more...private, shall we?" The walked in silence intill they came to the room Lucius said was call the Room of Requirement. He was the first to speak.

"It's a place that conjours up anything you ask it and appears as you wish it to be." Presently, he wished it to have a couch, a small table, and some tea.

Green-eyed Lady by Sugarloaf

Green-eyed lady/ lovely lady/ strolling slowly towards the sun/ green-eyed lady/ ocean lady/ soothing every raging wave that comes/ green-eyed lady/ Passion's lady/ dressed in Love/ she lives for life to be/ green-eyed lady feels like I've never seen/ setting sons and lonely lovers free/ green-eyed lady/ windswept lady/ rules the night, the waves, the sand/ green-eyed lady/ ocean lady/ child of nature/ friend of man/ green-eyed lady/ Passion's lady/ dressed in Love/ she lives for life to be/ green-eyed lady feels like I've never seen

Author's note: I'm not sure if these are all the correct words. I couldn't find it on lyric search engines so I had to go from hearing. I'm sorry if I got it wrong.


	4. An Interesting Conversation

ch. 4. An intersting conversation

Madame Pomfrey allowed Lily to go when she was finished reversing the spell. Lily went straight to the Great Hall to find Lucius. True to his word, he was there.

"Ah, Lily. So glad to see you've come. Quite the preformance you gave with Potter."

"Hopefully, I'll barely see his face for the next seven years."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that. No one can stay away from a pretty witch like you for long." Lily giggled.

"Why, thank-you, Lucius!"

"It's the truth!"

"What was it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"Let's go to a place more...private, shall we?" The walked in silence intill they came to the room Lucius said was call the Room of Requirement. He was the first to speak.

"It's a place that conjours up anything you ask it and appears as you wish it to be." Presently, he wished it to have a couch, a small table, and some tea.

"I understand that you are not the true Lily Evans." Hermione looked flabbergasted, confused, and frightened at the same time.

"How did you find out?"

"Eulalie Nott had met with a Seer. The Seer said '_From Surrey shall come a girl of both wizard and muggle parentage... She will fall into the past with another in order to bear the saviour of the wizarding world... _(At this point, Lily's eyes were bulging.) _She sahll be known by red and green...They will be taken back from whence they have come when their work is done..._' "

"That was... unforseen. I'm a muggleborn, not a half-blood."

"Yes, I am confused by that also. You could always check your birth certificate when you're born."

"I suppose, but why do you think it's me?"

"First off, you have red hair and green eyes, even if they're not naturally yours. You _are_ known by them. Secondly, you came from Surrey, well, Lily did. Thirdly, and correct me if I am mistaken, but you came with another." Hermione had been avoiding that. She had not heard from Draco in years. She had considered that he had gone back. This prophecy proved the contrary.

"May I inquire as to whom it is?"

"Yes. However, you must never reveal him under pain of death."

"Being a bit dramatic, aren't you?"

"Well, it's essential that you say nothing and do nothing. Time is not something to foolishly tamper with after all."

"Come off it. I didn't meet with you to have a lecture about how tempermental Time is. It can't be that bad."

" Draco Malfoy." He looked at her as if she had two heads.

"I have never heard of him. Is he my son?" She nodded.

"Of course, you have my blessing, saviour or no saviour. Despite you lack of a bloodline, you are...decent."

"Thanks...I think." Nonetheless, her cheeks reddened at the supposed compliment.

"Technically, this makes you son my grandchild, you know."

"I would think that obvious, Lucius."

"Just reminding you, _daughter._" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not married to him yet! The insufferable prat fancies me and has taken up the past time of stalking me. Kind of creeps me out.Oh, and being that the world cannot know that you are his..._grandfather_, please refrain from blantanly coming up to us and spoiling the child. I believe that would look highly suspicious and would call for a check up on you level of sanity."

"Too right. Can't ruin an image that my ancestors and myself have spent an awful amount of time building, can we? I will find a way, though, mark my words." He gave Hermione one of his trademark smirks that she had seen so often on Draco's face.

"What will be the charming lad's name?"

"Harry."

"I meant your beloved. But since you mentioned the child's name, I will say that it is atrocious."

"Oh, it's Potter."

"Fabulous."

"To you, maybe."

"Yes, it is! I see why you want to avoid him. Seems like he'll be homicidal one of these days if you don't accept him."

"Too tragic. He'll be bereft of a stalking target."

"Hmm. Or, he could stick you in a glass coffin, like poor Lady White."

"..."

"Speechless, my dear? Victims of unreciprocated love often are." Hermione shot a glare his way.

"Glares do **not** affect me, as I have mastered them myself." Lucius looked down at his watch. "It's getting late. I'll escort you to your common room."

"Thanks. I don't really fancy a meeting with Filch or Mrs. Noris, for that matter." When they reached the Fat Lady, Lucius bid her good night as she did the same.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was then that Hermione realized that she didn't know the password.

"Oh, drats!" She sat at the entrance for some time before she heard hushed voices.

"Ouch! you stepped on my foot!" said a voice that sounded suspiciously like James.

"Well, you, you..._smell_ funny!" countered the second.

"What a great comeback!" said James. She realized the second must be Sirius. The two came to a complete stop when they saw Lily's lighted wand.

"Halt! Who goes there?" demanded Sirius.

"Original too." remarked James.

"Oh, shut up, you prat!" The boys preceeded to get into an argument. An annoyed Lily cleared her throat loudly.

"Ahem!" Lily coughed.

"What? Can't you see we're busy?" said Sirius.

"Sirius, it's trying to tell us something."

"All...hey! You gave me away, _James_!"

"Er, sorry about that mate. Anyway, who are you and what do you want."

"Yeah! What business do you've got scaring the living daylights outta us?"

"Wouldn't have gone that far..." James started. This was bound to lead to another petty argument, but Lily intervened.

"Shut up both of you!" Lily said in a stern voice that scared the boys into silence. "With the way you two act, I'm not surprised you aren't a married couple!"

"Hey!" James protested.

"Do not!" pouted Sirius. If anyone could have seen, Lily's eyes were beyond rolling.

"Anway, I don't know the password. Could you tell me?"

"I don't know. What do we get for telling you?" asked James.

"The satisfaction of being a good person."

"Psst! Good person my arse!" Sirius was far from being a good little angel.

"How bout a kiss?" asked James.

"Good one, mate." Lily gave it a moment's thought and said, "All right, which one?"

"Both." stated Sirius. This earned Sirius a kick in the shins. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you, mate."

"Fine." James said though gritted teeth. Lily quickly kissed both boys on the cheek.

"That's cheating!" said and disappointed and appalled James.

"You said a kiss and a kiss is what I gave."

"Yeah, well next time, I'll be specific."

"There _won't_ be a next time."This caused James to blush in alarm, then scowl in defeat.

"Now, I upheld my part of the bargin. It's your turn."

"Right." said James. "Open Sesamee." finished Sirius.

"Ha ha! Very fun..." To her amazement, the portrait opened.

"And you were saying?"

"Shut up." They said their goodbyes and head toward their respective dorms. Lily fell into a fitful sleep after wondering what the prophecy could mean.

That night, James spent time contemplating. How on earth would he find Harry's mother? Supposedly, he was going to procreate with her to have Harry. Who was she? Wasn't her name Milly something? At least he had found somebody who looked bloody hot. In time, maybe he could persuade her to go out with him. That is, if she doesn't go to Azkaban first for killing him.

I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

Every time we lie awake/ After every hit we take/ Every feeling that I get/ But I haven't missed you yet/ Every roommate kept awake/ By every sigh and scream we make/ All the feelings that I get/ But I still don't miss you yet/ Only when I stop to think about it/ I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you/ I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you/ Every time we lie awake/ After every hit we take/ Every feeling that I get/ But I haven't missed you yet/ Only when I stop to think about it/ I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you/ I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you/ Only when I stop to think/ About you, I know/ Only when you stop to think/ About me, do you know/ I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you/ You hate everything about me/ Why do you love me/ I hate/ You hate/ I hate/ You love me/ I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you


	5. Thinking Things Over

**Chapter Five: Thinking Things Over**

_Tuesday, September 10th, 1970_

_Hogwarts is much more than I imagined. Classes are going well. I especially enjoy _Charms_. I am going to research my original lineage. Who knows what I'll find. Severus and I are still good friends. Potter seems to blow a gasket everytime he sees "Snivellus". It's abomidable that way James treats him. Anyway, I am slightly confused. I know that I'm gonna have to...you know...with him some day and that is frightening, to tell you the truth. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. I'm going to delay it as long as I possibly can, not that it'll be hard. He's too much of a prat. Old habits die hard, I guess. _

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--_

_September 10th, 1970_

_Lily has been hanging around Snivellus all the time! Does she like him better than __**me**__? Evertime I'm about to say something to her, she walks the other way. Am I revolting? Did I do something to her? I don't think I did. Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at Snivellus. Or tripped him. Twice. He probably deserved it anyway. What's so special about __**him**__? Why should she be friends with him and abysmal to me? I've taken following her . I want to know all I can about her, no matter what. And no, I don't think it's stalking. It's like watching nature. Right?_

_September_

_Jamie and crew are great. He's still going on about his precious Evans. He even stalks her. A bit much, if you ask me. He still hasn't absorbed what Mc Gonagall and I said to him. Dense, that one is. Ah, the time has come for sleep. And the reminder of that wonderful howler Mum sent._

_Tuesday, September 10th, 1970_

_Lily and I are getting on well. I don't know how Potter found out about our friendship. He's been giving me hell for it. I suspect he fancies __**my**__ Lily. Well, he can't have her if I can help it. I can't stand that bloody wanker and I don't think Lily can either. In fact, she yelled at him for nearly seven minutes before _History of Magic_. Avery has become a good ally as my newly acquired friend, Lucius. It's not as if I follow gossip, but the word is that he has the hots for Cissy Black, who is in 4th year. Hmm. Cissy is more tham happy to return his ardor. It seems that she has already deemed me to be their child's future godfather. I believe that to be a somewhat hasty decision, being that they are not married nor less betrothed yet. Amazing how things move so quickly after a rumor._

* * *

Lithium by Nirvana

I'm so happy 'cause today  
I've found my friends ...  
They're in my head  
I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ...  
We've broke our mirrors  
Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ...  
And I'm not scared  
Light my candles, in a daze  
'Cause found god  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (x6)

I'm so lonely, but that's okay, I shaved my head ...  
And I'm not sad  
And just maybe I'm to blame for all I were...  
But I'm not sure  
I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet you there ...  
And I don't care  
I'm so horny, but that's okay ...  
My will is good  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (x6)

(x2)  
I like it - I'm not gonna crack  
I miss you - I'm not gonna crack  
I love you - I'm not gonna crack  
I killed you - I'm not gonna crack

I'm so happy 'cause today  
I've found my friends ...  
They're in my head  
I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ...  
We've broke our mirrors  
Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ...  
And I'm not scared  
Light my candles in a daze ...  
'Cause I've found god  
Yeah,Yeah, Yeah (x6)

(x2)  
I like it - I'm not gonna crack  
I miss you - I'm not gonna crack  
I love you - I'm not gonna crack  
I killed you - I'm not gonna crack


	6. The Start of Seventh Year

Six years of pranks, angst, and unrequited love had passed. Draco Malfoy had officially become a part of the Potter family during third year. Jerry and Miriam blood adopted Draco. He no longer needed to take a potion in order to alter his appearance. Sirius Black had been rejected by his biological family and took up residence in the Potter home during summers. They became closer than blood brothers.

Flashback

_"How dare you associate with blood traitors and Mudbloods? You are a disgrace to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. I am ashamed to call myself your parent!" screamed Walburga Black._

_"Fine! You never were." Sirius barked back. (The pun is unintentional.)_

_"You are an ungrateful bastard."_

_"May I remind you that you were married?"_

_"OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOME!"_

_"My pleasure."_

End of Flashback

The Marauders achieved their goal of becoming animagi in fifth year. It had been a tedious, painful, and straining process. Remus researched the potion aspects. James looked up the texts. Sirius swindled Mc Gonagall into unknowingly giving him clues. Peter…Peter just did what he was told.

Flashback: At the Shrieking Shack

_"Are the potions ready?" asked James._

_"Check."_

_"Can everybody visualize themselves as their animal?"_

_The two others replied all at once. "Yes."_

_"Bottom's up!" They all drank their potions._

_"All together now,_

_'Fateor nostrum iusta animusis' (bad English to Latin translation: Reveal our animal forms)_

_Their bodies began to transform. In place of three teenage boys, there were a stag, a grim, and a rat._

End of Flashback

Hermione Granger was having a beautiful life as Lily Evans. The only two problems were that her life now was without her best friend, Severus Snape. As usual, the Marauders took it upon themselves to torment him. When she went to defend Severus, he snapped at her, calling her a Mudblood. That was the last straw. She knew that he was prideful, but she had warned him several times about calling her that.

Flashback

"Severus?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Don't ever call me that despicable name in front of everyone. It hurts, you know." Severus sighed.

"I'm sorry Lily. I didn't mean to say it."

"I know you didn't, but try not to." He nodded.

"Are we still best friends?" Lily's lips curved into a smile.

"Best friends."

End of Flashback

The other one was that she had to give in to James sometime soon. If it weren't for Harry, she'd already have asked out Sirius. Lily had a crush on him for the longest time, but knew that he would and could never do that to James. Damn James!

**The Welcoming Feast**

After all the first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore announced who the new Head Boy and Girl were. Gasps were heard all around. Obviously, Lily Evans was the prime candidate for Head Girl. What was shocking was that James Potter had been chosen to be Head Boy. In truth, James had worked his butt off so he could get the position. The position meant that he would be closer to Evans.

"This year is the year that Lily will go out with me!" said an overenthusiastic James.

"You've been saying that every year, mate. I don't know how much more of your whining I can take." Commented a rather bored Sirius.

"Shut up, you! I didn't ask your opinion."

"You didn't have to. He'd say it anyway." Remus supplied. Peter was oblivious to everything as usual.

"Not true. Besides, I'm very wise." Sirius contested.

"Wise about stupidity is more like it." Padfoot glared.

"The truth hurts sometimes, Pads." Said James as he patted his friend on the back. Sirius scowled.

**Head Common Room**

Lily sighed. The promising year now looked as if it would be a year of endured torture. First thing was first. She had to set boundaries.

"Congrats, Lily!" James said blissfully.

"What's so cheerful about it? I have to spend time with you!" she huffed.

"Why, Evans! That's the most cheerful thing!" he said while resisting the urge to do a victory dance.

"Look here, Potter. Before we go any further, I want you to know a few things."

"That you're in love with me?"

"No. I think I'd be insane if I said that." His face fell.

"First of all, you will not touch my things. Secondly, you will refrain from getting closer than 5ft unless it's deemed necessary by a teacher. My room is off limits. Neither you nor your friends may enter it. And most importantly, I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU! Have I made myself clear?" James gulped. Getting Lily wasn't going to be a picnic this year.

**Karen:** I am confused at this point. Both Draco and Hermione knew who the other was watching, yet neither seems to recognize the other as being the one who knew Draco or Hermione. When they met on the train, reference to Draco or Hermione should have been made by James and Lily. Also, Lily is acting as if she doesn't know any of these people, when she knows very well who Severus is and that she would end up in Gryffindor.Too many holes and weird jumps in the story line. You lost me. She can't very well act like she knows them. That would be questionable and awkward. People can change. Peter Pettigrew is a prime example. Although Hermionewas put into Gryffindor, she was a great candidate for Ravenclaw. Hermione is synonymous with the word "bookworm". I apologize if that wasn't obvious enough.

My Sharona by The Knack

Ooh my little pretty one/ pretty one/ When you gonna give me some time Sharona/ Ooh you make my motor run/ my motor run/ Gun it coming off the line Sharona/ Never gonna stop/ give it up/ Such a dirty mind/ Always get it up for the touch of the younger kind/ My my my i yi woo/ Ma Ma Ma My Sharona/ Come a little closer huh/ ah will ya huh/ Close enough to look in my eyes Sharona/ Keeping it a mystery/ just to me/ Running down the length of my thighs Sharona/ Never gonna stop/ give it up/ Such a dirty mind/ Always get it up for the touch of the younger kind/ My my my i yi woo/ Ma Ma Ma My Sharona/ Ma Ma Ma My Sharona/ When you gonna give it to me/ give it to me/ It is just a matter of time Sharona/ Is it just dddestiny/ ddestiny/ Or is it just a game in my mind Sharona/ Never gonna stop/ give it up/ Such a dirty mind/ Always get it up for the touch of the younger kind/ My my my i yi woo/ My my my i woo/ Ma Ma Ma My Sharona/ Ma Ma Ma My Sharona/ Ma Ma Ma My Sharona/ Ooh My Sharona/ Ohh My Sharona


	7. Revelations After A Crying Jag

Chapter Seven: Revelations After a Crying Jag

An owl made it way down the Great Hall on and dropped its parcel on the lap of one Lily Marie Evans. Lily barely, if ever, got letters from her parents. That's why it was a surprise that she got one this morning. However, this wasn't a normal letter. Oh, no. It had the Ministry of Magic's seal on it. Fear swept upon Lily's face. She started to sweat profusely. Slowly, she opened it.

**13 November 1976**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Department of Muggle Affairs**

Dear Ms. Evans:

It has come to our attention that your parents, Edward (48) and Hyacinth (42), have died in a Muggle car accident on November 12th, 1976. Since you are of age, you shall not need a guardian. We offer our condolences to you and your family.

Sincerely,

Aurelia M. Broklehurst

**Head of the Department of Muggle Affairs**

Before Lily could even finish the letter, tears had leaked down her face. Although they weren't her real parents, she had come to care for them. She wondered how Petunia was dealing with the news. Then, Lily realized that this was why Harry was raised by Petunia after her death. All the wrongs done to him were her sisters fault. Her sadness turned into righteous anger and she stomped all the way back to the Heads' common room. The envelop within her right hand was almost completely scrunched, wringed and slightly frayed. Lily did not notice the curious looks given to her by other students and by none other than James.

* * *

James was comfortably sitting in the Heads' common room when Lily barged in with red eyes and fists clenched. _What incited this?_

"Erm, you all right, Lily?" he asked in the nicest way possible.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screeched at him. James humbly shrinked back. An angry Evans was always difficut to deal with. Of course, he would deal with her anyways.

"Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." he offered.

"You can't help me. No one can."

"That's not true. I'm sure _something_ can be done."

"Oh, yeah, enlighten me."

"Well, I can't enlighten you if you don't tell me. But before that, let's sit on the couch." he said while he pointed towards the red and gold couch.

"Right. Well, my parents just died. My future and the future of someone else is doomed too!" Lily satrted to cry. It was convenient that James just so happened to be near by because that's the shoulder that she cried on.

"It's going to be all right, Lily." he said as he experimented with combing her hair with his fingers. She didn't protest, so he continued. "I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to you, no matter what." Her head turned upwards at hearing this.

"Really, James?" The girl, no woman, in his arms looked so innocent and loving.

"Yes, always." She smiled at him and he returned it.

"When did you get so sensitive? I mean, you're usual playing nasty pranks and being so arrogant."

"Um, I'm usually like this. You, er, just never got to know me that well. All you ever do is yell at me. It kind of hurts my feelings." A new wave of tears came. _Great. I finally get her to notice me and I make her cry._

"I...I'm sorry. I'm such a bitch! You haven't been that horrible this year either! I'm not fit for being loved!" she cried

"That's not true, Lily. No one's perfect. At least you admitted it. Not a lot of people get to that point."

"Oh, James! I feel so...so...I don't even know how to say it."

"Come, now. It can't be that hard."

"Yes it is!"

"Try me."

"You promise that you won't tell anyone or that you don't think I'm crazy?" He hesitated to think for a second, then nodded his head.

"I promise."

"All right, here it goes." Lily proceeded to tell him her entire history. An hour and a half went by. James was both shocked and relieved by these revelations. To him, it meant that he didn't have marry Harry's mother under false pretenses. He had already fallen madly in love with her.

"I keep wondering what happened to Draco. I'd feel awful if he died." James was somewhat amused by that.

"Wow, Lily, er Hermione, I don't know what to say. Well, actually, I do. Don't get mad at me though."

"What could you say that I'd be mad at you for?"

"Erm...it's me..."

"What do you mean ' it's me'?" she demanded.

"It's me, Draco. I guess you could say that I took the real James' place when he died." Her eyes were wide with questions waiting to be asked.

"I took an adoption potion. We figured it would be easier than taking a potion everyday."

"How did you change your appearance?"

"I used a glamour. I think I used it so much that it's permanent now. No matter what test I take, it will always say auburn hair and green eyes as my appearance."

"How do you feel about this whole thing?"

"I don't know. Honestly," she looked him straight in the eyes," I'm scared. I don't know how we'll do it. What will Harry look like? Will he look like our original selves?"

"I didn't think about that one."

"Can we take this slowly? I mean, I'm not sure if I'm ready to get married."

"Me neither."

"Nor I, James."

"Yeah, yeah. Remember what I said about nobody being perfect?"

"What about that?"

"_That _was one of those times."

"Oh." Her face reddened with embarrassment. "What do we do now?"

"We slowly phase in the existence of our relationship." he said happily. Then it hit him. "Wait, you said that you're not ready for marriage but you agreed that we would take it slowly."

"Yes...?"

"You like me! You, Hermione Granger, otherwise known as Lily Evans, _like_s **me**."

"Yes, well, that does tend to happen to people who are going to get married."

"But you must have liked me before this if you agreed to it." he simply stated.

"I accepted my destiny. You want our son to exist, don't you?"

"Ah, but that's the thing. To have a child, you must have sex."

"You know, your whole argument sounds stupid. Get to the point."

"It means, dearest, that you are willing to have sex with me in order to procreate! YES!" At this point, James was doing a victory dance. Lily just rolled her eyes at his antics. "Lily Evans loves me! Lily Evans loves me!"

"I need sainthood for this." she muttered.

"What was that, Lily, dear?"

"Please, don't start with the ridiculous pet names OR declaring it. I'm going to be embarrassed enough when we tell people."

"Ah, Lily, you **know** you love me, 'coz I love you!"

"That's it." She took a pillow and aimed it towards his head.

"Hey!"

"I told you not to declare it." James pouted.

* * *

The whole of Hogwarts was in an uproar. James Potter was going out with the same witch who had announce her undying hate towards him just the year before. No one thought that she'd take him up on one of the millions of offers that he gave each week. Sirius found it extremely amusing. He was currently going out with Dorcas Meadowes himself. She had had bushy brown hair in first and second year. Now, she had sleek curls that framed her chocolate eyes. James was walking down the hall when he was stopped by none other than Padfoot.

"Prongs! You'll never guess what joke I heard!"

"What, Pads?"

"I heard that Lily actually finally agreed to go out with you! It can't be true 'coz she hates your guts!" A broad smile crept upon James' lips.

"So, it _is_ true! How'd it happen? You didn't slip her a love potion, did you?"

"No, my good and faithful comrade, she willingly consented."

"Oh, Merlin. The apocolyps has just occured." said a voice from behind. The boys quickly turned around.

"Nope, dear ol' Moony. I believe this is the start of a beautiful life." James sighed contentedly

"You know that you owe me fifteen pounds, right Moony?" Sirius reminded his lupine friend.

"Moony, what's that about fifteen pounds?" questioned Prongs.

"Er...um..." mummured Moony. Sirius answered for him.

"We bet on whether or not Lily would ever go out with you. I won, naturally." boasted Sirius.

"WHAT? My own friends doubted that I'd ever win her over? Do I know you people?"

"Must I remind you that you had placed a bet on the length of my current relationship?"

"Hmm."

"Exactly."

"Shut up."

"Quiet you two! Let's find out where Wormtail went." The trio went off in search of Peter. Lately, Peter was never around, or quiet and sullen.

_**Wormtail**, the man who'll betray my family. Merlin, what I wouldn't give to kill him right now. If Lily didn't think we'd disturb the future, he'd be dead by now. What a rat! Haha...he **is** a rat! _thought James.

Dying Thoughts of an Atheist by Muse

in your whispers/ trapped beneath my pillow/ you won't let me see/ your memories/ and I know you're in this room/ I'm sure I heard you sigh/ frozen in between / where our worlds collide/ scares the hell out of me/ and the end is all I can see/ and it scares the hell out of me/ and the end is all I can see/ and I know the moment's near/ and there's nothing you can do  
look for your faith inside/ are you afraid to die?/ it scares the hell out of me/ and the end is all I can see/ and it scares the hell out of me/ and the end is all I can see/ It scares the hell out of me/ and the end is all I can see/ and it scares the hell out of me/ and the end is all I can see

Sweet Misery by Michelle Branch

I was lost/ And you were found/ You seemed to/ Stand on solid ground/ I was weak/ And you were strong/ And me and my guitar/ We strummed along, oh/ Sweet misery/ You cause me/ That's what you called me/ Sweet misery/ You cause me/ I was blind/ But oh, how you could see/ You saw the beauty in everything/ Everything and me/ I would cry/ And you would smile/ You'd stay with me/ A little while/ Sweet misery/ You cause me/ That's what you called me/ Sweet misery/ You cause me/ And in my heart I see, oh/ What you're doing to me/ And in my heart I see, oh/ Just how you wanted it to be/ Sweet misery/ Oh, whoa/ Sweet misery/ You cause me/ That's what you called me/ Sweet misery/ You cause me/ And in my heart I see, oh/ What you're doing to me/ And in my heart I see, oh/ Just how you wanted it to be/ Sweet misery/ I was weak/ And you were strong/ And me and my guitar/ We strummed along


	8. Love, Sweet Love

**Chapter Eight: Love, Sweet Love**

As the year progressed, Lily felt even more uncertain of her future. She knew that she would have to die, yet she was reluctant to. _Mothers are supposed to give their lives for their children! I must be a horrible mother!_

James was in bliss. He finally had the girl he loved. _But why is she so sad?_ She would tell him that it was nothing whenever he asked about it. Today, he would not take "no" as an answer. At around 3p.m. on a Saturday, James found Lily brooding under an oak tree. This was the best moment to make his move.

"Lils, we need to have a good chat." he said firmly.

"James, for the last time! There is _nothing_ wrong." she told him adamantly.

"I don't believe that Lily, and I don't think you do either. It can't be that horrible!"

"Oh, yes it is!" The girl before him began to sob into her hands. Hesitantly, James reached out a hand. Lily didn't reject it, so he grasped her into a comforting embrace.

"It's all right, Lils. You can tell me." he said soothingly as he rubbed her back. Lily just cried harder into his shoulder.

"I'm probably a...h...horrible mother!" What she said couldn't have been more riduculous sounding to James.

"No, sweetheart. I think you're going to be an absolutely wonderful mother.Why, you mother me all the time!" This made her laugh.

"It's just...It's just that...I don't want to die!" James was stunned by this answer. He had not even thought about that because he had spent too much time thinking of all the possible ways he could...well...What could he tell Lily? He was sure as hell that he didn't want to die either. James simply had too much life to live to waste.

"We'll figure something out, Lils. By Merlin, we will."

* * *

Graduation had arrived and it felt as if the seventh years had only just begun at Hogwarts. Both Lily and James gave speeches respectively as Heads. The Mauraders had their last hurrah in the cafeteria and said that they couldn't wait to get out. Secretly, each was pained by the reality of leaving their beloved school. Remus, Lily, James, Peter, Alice, Sirius, and Frank already had plans set for their lives. Alice, Frank, and James were to go into training to be an Auror. Lily was to become an Unspeakable. Sirius, well, Sirius was going to have fun loafing around with his inheritance that his deceased uncle gave him. Remus was sadly going into the cycle of mediocre jobs because of his condition. Peter was to become an intern for the _Daily Prophet_. They were all initiated as members of the Order of the Phoenix.

That night, James had invited Lily to go with him to meet his parents.Miriam and Jerry Potter accepted her with open arms. He specifically requested that she dressed her best. It wasn't much of request as she wanted to impress his parents very much.

"It's nice to finally meet you, dear. I'd have thought that James was on the verge of kidnapping you!" said Miriam.

"Mum!" squeaked out an embarrassed James.

"She's right. He talks about you so much that it becomes unbearable." his father added. By this point, James' face had turned quite a nice shade of magenta.

Dinner was quite an affair at 27 Salamander Street in Godric's Hollow. Lily was sure that she had eaten a cow but Miriam had insisted that she feed herself adequately. When the meal was over, James asked that everyone stay in the living room for a moment. Lily failed to notice the twinkle in her future-in-laws' eyes. She was entirely oblivious. James came back with a box. His girlfriend just stared at him with wide eyes when he got down on one knee and said,

"I love you Lily Marie Evans. I want to spend the rest of my life being happy with you, if you would consent. So, whadya say, Lils?" Lily was between opening and closing her mouth. It was a miracle when she finally got herself to voice a "yes", although she never knew quite how she did. The Potters clapped and Lily rushed over to embrace James in a bone-crushing hug.

"It's all right, Lils! I get the point! You're kind of suffocating me!" he said in a raspy voice. Abashedly, though albeit reluctantly, Lily let go.

"We have the rest of our lives to...catch up..." James said with a wink. This earned him a slight jab in the ribs and laughter from his parents. Life couldn't have been any more wonderful.

Come As You Are by Nirvana

Come as you are, as you were,  
As I want you to be  
As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy  
Take your time, hurry up  
The choice is your, don't be late  
Take a rest as a friend as an old memoria  
Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach  
As I want you to be  
As a trend, as a friend, as an old memoria  
And I swear that I don't have a gun  
No I don't have a gun


	9. Marriage and a Gift

**Chapter Nine: Marriage and a Gift**

It was 6 p.m. when Lily and James came out from a meeting with Dumbledore. Ever since they had resolved to speak with him, they agreed to meet once a month for a meeting. The couple informed him of their knowledge and their fears. Within days they had found a reasonable solution.

Grief was now not a foreign issue. Their lives had changed considerably for the worst. At their official engagement party (a month later), Voldemort somehow appeared with his gloomy band of Death Eaters. There were only 10 survivors from the attack, none of which included James' parents. Each week news of another attack took presidence over the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. It was with need for comfort and urgency that they married nearly a year and a half later.

* * *

_November 12th, 1979_

"Do you, James Charlus Potter, take thee Lily Marie Evans as your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold in sickness and through health, 'til death do you part?" said the minister.

"I do." James answered with the utmost strength he could summon.

"And do you, Lily Marie Evans, take thee James Charlus Potter as your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold in sickness and through health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Lily affirmed.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." This was it. They were officially joined in holy matrimony. Several pictures were taken as the groom danced with his bride. The best man beemed with pride as his best mate finally had the girl of his dreams- Lily Potter, nee Evans. Remus was glad that he finally would stop hearing about the many wonderful things about Lily. Nonetheless, the food was absolutely fantabulous and Sirius went home well fed, drunk, and with a drunken Dorcas Meadowes to boot. Life was good.

* * *

James had just carried her over the threshold of their home at 27 Salamander Street, his "childhood" home. She had to ask him one question, just one question before she would consumate anything. By now, he had laid her down on the bed and was beside her, kissing her all over.

"James, I need to ask you a question!"

"Can't it wait? The best day in my life is about to have the greatest ending!" he exclaimed.

"Please, just answer this." He ceased his ministrations and looked at her with great lust.

"Well?..." she blushed slightly at his impatience.

"Um...would you have married me if I wasn't Lily Evans, I mean, if I was Hermione Granger?"

"Hmm. Tough question. Right now, I'd have to go with a 'yes'."

"Wait, didn't you hate me?" This time, it was his turn to blush.

"I, er, I..."

"Ha! You liked me when I was Hermione! Oh-ho!" she said before bursting out laughing much to James' embarrassment. "Admit it! Go on, admit it!"

"I...Oh, fine. Yes, I liked you then. Happy now?!" he said as his ego was getting a bit miffed.

"Very." she purred as she pulled him on top of herself and deeply kissed him.

"Well, then I believe you will very much be happy about this." James kissed her lips and went downward. He kissed her cleavage. Then, he kissed up to her left nipple and started to suckle. When he was done, he gave the same treatment to the right. He moved further down to her inner thighs and her privates. James smirked when he heard her moans of pleasure at his ministrations. His plan was to drive her crazy with need. Finally, she gasped out a "yes".

James crawled back up and kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips but that didn't matter. It made it even more intimate.

"Are you ready?" he whispered into her ear. Lily nodded slowly.

Gently, he guided his dick into her. She winced at the intrusion. He stopped for immediately.

"Are you all right?" His eyes looked into her own unsure ones with such a living quality before she nodded her consent. Minutes later, James was in heaven. He had finally won the girl of his dreams, except that it wasn't a dream. It was reality.

Before they fell asleep, Lily whispered, "I love you Draco Malfoy with all of my given heart."

To this, he smiled and said, " I knew it all along."

* * *

_January 15th, 1980_

Today was the second day Lily took a sick day. She was once again in the bathroom. Every morning for a week, Lily could be found in the bathroom emptying her guts out. She just figured that she had a stomach virus or the flu. Finally, her friend and fellow newly wed, Alice Longbottom, urged her to go to St. Mungo's.

"There is nothing seriously wrong with me, Allie! All I need is another night's rest." Lily insisted.

"No way! I went through the same thing recently and you know what?"

"What?" asked Lily, who was obviously stumped.

"I'm pregant."

"You don't think that...that I'm pregnant, do you?"

"I believe whole-heartedly so."

"Well, we've still got the healer to bring out the verdict." the red-head said confidently.

An hour later, the same red-head was humbled. It was true. She _was_ pregnant. Lily Potter was going to be a mummy. Harry Potter's mummy. Her old best friend's mummy. Marriage to her former archnemesis and the gestation of her friend was not what she had in mind when she had accepted the mission given to her so long ago. Suddenly, questions barraged her mind. _How can I live when I know my baby is going to fight Voldemort? Oh, no! I forgot about Voldemort! We still have to deal with him! _All these questions ended with the happiness of knowing that she was going to surprise James tonight, for certain.

Tonight, Lily made James' favorites. She made it herself as always because she didn't believe in house elf slavery. (Anyone remember SPEW?) James, who was well satiated, had no idea what was about to hit him. Lily sat him on the couch and made him wait for ten minutes before she returned.

"James?"

"Yes, Lils?"

"I've got something terribly important to tell you."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"We're going to be parents." The look on his face was hilarious. It went from utter shock to complete content.

"That's wonderful, Lils! I'm going to be a father! I'm going to make sure that he..he...oh." his smile dropped.

"I almost forgot."

"I know, but hopefully our plan will work."

"When is he due?" Lily just lifted an eyebrow. James could have smaked himself in the head for asking such a stupid question.

"Sorry, I can't remember everything, you know! Here's to July 31st and the rest of our lives!" The happy couple embraced and went to bed knowing that they would do everything in their power to help the future and their unborn son.

* * *

Fields of Gold by Sting

You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold

So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold

Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold

See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold

I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold

Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold

You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold


	10. Birth and Fulfilled Plans

**Chapter Ten: Birth and Fulfilled Plans**

Lily Potter, nee Evans, was heaving in and out. She had thought that pregnancy was going to be a sinch, but she forgot one detail...labor!

_Flashback_

_They had been in the kitchen when Lily had a mini flood under her._

_"Ugh! James! I think--OUCH!"_

_"You think what, Lils?"_

_"It's the baby! I think he's coming!" His eyes widened in comprehension._

_"I'll get the bags. Wait here!"_

_"As if I could leave right now!" James had already ran when she spoke._

_Eventually, the two flooed into St. Mungo's maternity ward._

_End of Flashback_

Everyone was waiting outside in the waiting room for the newest memeber of the Potter family to arrive. It was already 11:50 pm. Ten minutes later, at exactly 12:00 am on July 31st, Harry James Potter entered the world.

* * *

The tiny infant that Lily held in her arms was the most beautiful child she had ever beheld. He had James' impossible hair. There was no doubt that Harry was his son. Harry was currently asleep in her arms. She gave James their baby as he looked in awe at this perfect creature that he, James, had helped to create.

"I'm your Daddy, little guy." The baby seemed to be woken up slight by this and opened his eyes. That's when James saw them. His eyes. He had Lily's eyes. "Look, Lils, he has your eyes!" the proud father exclaimed.

"Well, I'm very sure that's what was supposed to happen."

"Ha. ha. I know, but I'm serious. Look!" He leaned closer so that she could see Harry's eyes.

"So, he does!"she said as she smiled. A tap came on the door before Sirius blustered in.

"How's my godson?"

"Sirius, he was just born. I think he's all right." said a very tired Lily.

"Ooh. Sorry, Lily. If you don't mind, Jamie and I will give Harry a bigger view of the world in the waiting room."

"Sirius," she gave him her best warning look,"don't get too carried away while your showing him off. I mean it."

"No worries. C'mon, James." The two went to brag about the bundle of joy in James' arms as Lily took a well deserved nap.

* * *

October 31st, 1981

The happy family was settled down in the living room. James was amusing Harry by making sparks come out of his wand as Lily went to make dinner. They knew all to well that they should be expecting a certain visitor. All of a sudden, the door crashed in.

"Lily! Take Harry and run!" James yelled. Lily ran with her child as fast as she could into the nursery. She knew that James had already activated his amulet. The amulet would counteract the killing curse and transport them to the future. It was a good thing that Lily was good at charms. The only thing left to do was pray that Harry still would be able to fend off Voldemort when she got hit.

"Take me! Please, not Harry!" she sobbed as the monster of a man walked closer.

"Move aside, silly girl!"

"No!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" She was soon hit too and pretended to be dead. Lily was horrified that she had to do this, but it was the only way. Her heart clenched as she had to witness her baby being attacked. Once the house felt like it was about to collapse, the two said the correct incantation and were transported into the depths of time, towards the future.

Blackhole Sun by Soundgarden

In my eyes  
Indisposed  
In disguise  
As no one knows  
Hides the face  
Lies the snake  
The sun  
In my disgrace  
Boiling heat  
Summer stanch  
'Neath the black  
The sky looks dead  
Call my name  
Through the cream  
And I'll hear you  
Scream again

Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Won't you come  
Won't you come

Stuttering  
Cold and damp  
Steal the warm wind  
Tired friend  
Times are gone  
For honest men  
And sometimes Far too long  
For snakes  
In my shoes  
A walking sleep  
And my youth  
I pray to keep  
Heaven send  
Hell away  
No one sings  
Like you  
Anymore

Hang my head  
Drown my fear  
Till you all just  
Disappear


	11. Return from the 'Dead'

**Chapter Eleven: Return From the 'Dead'**

'thoughts'

A seventeen year old boy with raven jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar trudged the way up to Professor Mc Gonagall's office. Thankfully, she had sent an owl earlier with the password.

"Reanimus!" he intoned. The gargoyle jumped out of his way, permitting him to enter.

"Right on time, Mr. Potter. Have a seat." Mc Gonagall gestured towards one of three empty seats.

'Who else is invited?' thought Harry.

"Before you ask questions, I want to warn you that you are going to be shocked, joyed, or even angry. Please, allow my two guests to explain themselves when you see them. All right?"

"Yes, Professor."

"They should be here in about..."

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because a bright light engulfed the room as two grown figures appeared. Harry had closed his eyes because of the brightness. When he opened them, he saw the very two people he had only seen in pictures from the album that Hagrid had given him. Harry bolted up.

"M...Mum? Dad?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Harry!" said the red head.

The woman who was presumably his mother rushed over and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that his father had also come closer to greet him. He had tears in his eyes.

"My son. My son!" James said amazed.

"How? Why?" asked the bewildered young man.

"Oh, dear. I think you'll have to sit down for this, Harry. What we're going to tell you is so outrageous and unbelievable."

He did what he was told and sat back in his chair.

"As Dumbledore said, the beginning is usually the best place to start." Lily was startled. She hadn't realized Mc Gonagall was there.

"Right. Well, it all started when we were seventeen. You're father and I were called to the Headmistress' office.."

"Wait, wasn't Dumbledore the Headmaster." interjected Harry.

"Harry, let your mother speak." her husband admonished.

"Yes, sir."

"Go on, Lils."

"Anyway, back then, you're father and I were different people," she saw Harry's confused look and added," and yes, I meant that literally. We were different people. He had almost committed a terrible crime out of fear for his family. My friends and I despised him and vice versa. Our hatred for each other had been notorious and had started in First Year. It was a complete surprise when he came back." Lily looked at him to put in his two-bits.

"I had a change of heart and I wanted to make things right."

"That was when Professor..."

"Minerva, dear."

"...Minerva told us about the plans that Dumbledore had laid for us. I must talk to his portrait sometime..."

"Lily! Get to the point!" James sighed exasperatedly.

"_Fine_. So, we each took a Timeturner and came to the past. I went to 298 Locus Avenue in Surrey, which would be my home forthe next 9 years. You're father went to 27 Salamander Street in Godric's Hollow. There, we met two children of whom we eventually became.

"You stole their identities?" said an incredulous Harry.

"You make it sound so horrible. It wasn't like that at all. Sure, we took over their identities, but it wasn't our intention to. The real Lily died from being hit by a drunk driver and the real James died from leukemia. We took over their idenities as a means to console their parents and make sure that the future occurred. Eventually, the changes we made became permanent. That's why you don't look like our other selves." She paused." Please, don't make us out to be horrible people because of that."

Harry only nodded in response, so Lily continued.

"We realized we had to re-enter Hogwarts as our new counterparts and go through everything again. I can only say that not everyone gets to relive their teenage years. Throughout those years, we had no idea who the other really was."

"And who were you?" Curiosity had taken over Harry.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" an unsure James questioned.

"No, tell me."

"You're not going to hate us, right?"

"Why would I possibly hate you? You're my parents."

"All right, then. I was formerly Draco Malfoy."

"And I was Hermione Granger."

A thud could be heard because the Boy-Who-Lived had indeed fainted.

* * *

Ironic by Alanis Morisette

An old man turned 98  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your chardonna

It's a death row pardon, two-minutes too late

chorus  
And isn't it ironic? Don't you think?  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride and you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought it figures

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams and then meeting his beautiful wife

And isn't it ironic? Don't you think?  
A little too ironic  
Yeah, I really do think  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride and you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought it figures

And yeah, life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
And yeah, life has a funny, funny way...of helping you out  
Helping you out


	12. Shock

** Chapter Twelve: Shock**

Harry James Potter awoke in the hospital wing with his parents on either side of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. It wasn't a dream. They were _alive_ and they were _here. _

"You gave us quite a scare, Harry." remarked James as he ruffled the teen's hair.

"It's not true, is it?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes towards his mother.

She took a long sigh. "I'm sorry, but it is. We can't change the past, but we can look foward to the future."

"What I want to know is how you two even got along enough to have me."

" Well, you know, I charmed her with my amazing powers. She was so taken with me that we got hitched and..." James started.

"That," Lily gave a stern look over at James who immediately shut up," is a story for another time. What's important is that you're all right." Harry averted her eyes. "Harry, look at me." His head slowly lifted. " No matter who we were and what we did, we are still you parents. We love you and we will always love you. You are our son. Be grateful you didn't inherit his dramatically enlarged ego." Mother and son laughted. James sent a glare over to his wife.

"Hey, that wasn't nice! I think I gave some good genes. You know, the hair, that was mine. All mine." Harry snorted.

"Yeah, and what about my height?"

"Good things come in small packages." James assured.

"What package?" Lily innocently asked.

"_What package?_ A bloody good one! I'll have you know that you were stupendously happy with my package on our..." he began despite the cut off sign Lily made.

"JAMES!" she finally yelled.

"Fine, but I won't have any more character besmirching."

"Deal."

"So, what now? I mean, what do I call you?" asked Harry.

"That's a good question. How about 'James' and 'Lily'? That way, no one gets confused." said Lily

"I say we think about it over a nice dinner, eh?" James suggested.

"Good idea. I'm famished!" said a delighted Lily.

The house elves sent up a nice meal for the family to eat in the Room of Requirement. Harry was bursting with questions. Lily was apparently testing the limits of her stomach.

"Sheesh, Lils. The only other time I've seen you eat like this was when you were pregnant with Harry!"

"Are you suggesting something that might possibly lead to your castration?" James' eyes bulged. He knew she meant business.

"Um...How about a visity to ol' Madame Pomphrey's, Mum? Maybe something's wrong." Harry tried to subtley suggest that she take a pregnancy test.

"I am **not** pregnant."

"If you say so... Anyway, guess who's coming to visit us tomorrow?"

"Who?"

"Moony!"

"Thabs wooderfool!" she said through a mouthful of food.

"And I thought I was the slob." her husband commented. This earned him a kick in the shins.

That night, Lily sent inquires to the ministry about her original self's birth certificate. She also sent a long letter to her parents, explaining her current circumstances and questions about her unknown past.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if it's short. I might add more later. I have to get to class. Peace, love, and happiness--jodiebaby


	13. Underneath It All

**Chapter Thirteen: Underneath It All**

_That night, Lily sent inquires to the ministry about her original self's birth certificate. She also sent a long letter to her parents, explaining her current circumstances and questions about her unknown past._

A groggy Lily Potter was woken up by an incessant tapping on the window. James was far too deep in sleep to even be disturbed by any slight annoyance the owl had incurred. Noticing this, Lily shot James' unconscious form a rather nasty sneer. She begrudgingly opened the window to let in the tawny owl in. In its claws was a parcel with the ministry's seal. However, before Lily got any chance to pry open the package, a wave a nausea overcame her and caused her to drop it. Unfortunately, she didn't make it to the bathroom in time because she tripped over a shoe, landed on the bed and inadvertantly emptied her stomach contents on poor James. Just the thing he desperately desired to be woken up by.

"Argh! What the bloodly hell, Lils?! Couldn't you at least have gone to the bathroom? Merlin!" James whined out as he attempted not to vomit himself. Lily cast a quick cleansing charm on themselves and the bed.

"I'm so sorry! I was on my way but I kinda tripped." she apologized.

" 'Kinda' being an understatement. Lils, I told you to go to Madame Pomphrey, didn't I?" His face took on a 'I-told-you-so' look.

"It might not be another baby. It could be the flu!" reasoned Lily.

"Yeah, like last time? C'mon, it's not like we haven't had one already."

" I know but this is a bad time! We have a war, James." James enclosed her in his arms.

"We had a war then too- don't you remember? Besides, babies wait for no one. I promise I'll be there for you like I was there for Harry's birth. You'll never have to go at it alone." She looked up into his eyes as her own were tearing.

"Promise? I don't fancy raising this child without you."

"Promise."

* * *

The young couple went to the hospital wing after a not-so-satisfactory breakfast. The grapes didn't sit well with Lily. Several tests later, it was concluded that Lily was indeed pregnant and it was a girl. The mediwitch had given her supplemental potions.

"I bet your thinking of names already!" James commented to his beaming wife.

"Maybe. Maybe not." she said coyly.

"Planning to let me in on that?"

"I quite possibly may let you choose a middle name, if you're good." Lily patted his head as if he were a pet.

"That's great. I impregnate you and I don't even get to name her." He frowned.

"Don't fret. You look absolutely ridiculous when you fret."

"You know you love it. Admit it."

"No."

"Up for angry sex, are we?"

"Shut up."

"I thought so. Listen, when do you want to tell Harry? I mean, this is pretty important information."

"Important infor- wait! I have an important package in our room! I need to get it!"

"What package?"

"That's what I was about to open before I puked on you!"

"Nice. Bringing that back up. I'm going to need therapy just to erase that from my mind." Lily playfully smaked him upside the head.

"Remember who's carrying your future daughter. Be nice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just hope you don't keep me up with your bathroom trips."

"As if you'd wake up. Last time I checked, you don't wake up unless it's the end of the world and maybe not even then."

"Be nice, you say? I think you need to follow your own advice."

"Yeah, well. Whatever."

* * *

They had made it back to the room and were eagerly dissecting the contents of the package.

"Wow. You're mom is Cedrella Weasley? Weasley? Jeez. Thank Merlin you aren't with Weasel anymore. That would be incest!"

"Don't call him Weasel!"

"What? You aren't going out with him anymore."

"Yeah, but he's still my friend!"

"Oh. Well, sorry."

"Ouch! What was that for?" Lily had kicked his shin.

"That's what you get for annoying me."

"Can't wait for this pregnancy to be over. Nearly killed me with Harry." She chose to ignore his useless blabbering.

Lily was about to suggest visiting Harry when she heard a knock at the door.


End file.
